


dancing on the blades, you set my heart on fire

by GilgaNyan (NarryEm)



Series: History Makers!!! on ICE [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Frottage, Hand Job, M/M, Smut, Sports, figure skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8329519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/GilgaNyan
Summary: Confidence is something that Yuuri has always struggled with.  It shows in his performance too, as he is prone to messing up the jumps he was able to land perfectly during practice sessions.  Before that, though, what really is ‘eros’ to him?





	

**Author's Note:**

> title from "History Maker" by Dean Fujioka (I love it when anime has kickass soundtrack! ~~cough Haikyuu cough~~
> 
> Ah I love how the gayness in this anime snowballs with each episode. Anything Viktor says can be and will be used for us fanfic writers too!

 

_‘My job is to make you feel confident in yourself.’ Viktor glides up to him, leaving hardly any space in between their bodies.  His lips are so dangerously close that Yuuri is afraid and hoping Viktor will kiss him right then and there._

_‘No one in the whole wide world knows your true eros, Yuuri.  It may be an alluring side of you that even you yourself are unaware of.  Can you show me what it is soon?’_

 

Yuuri shakes his head. The more he thinks about what happened earlier in the rink, the more, ah, frustrated he becomes.  Didn’t Viktor see enough of his ‘eros’ in the castle during the festival?  Watching Viktor perform his short program, well, that really put him down as well.  Try as he might, he can never be the playboy who goes from town to town ensnaring the women with his charm and wits.  He can’t play the heartbreaker when he has go no romantic experience with anyone.

To top it all off, it sounded like Viktor had high hopes for both of them.  Yurio is a talented young skater.  Despite his feral attitude, Yuuri is convinced that he will be able to fake innocence and unconditional love of Agape if he wants to.  Yuuri himself, however, cannot ever hope to be sexy.

Sighing, he watches the video of himself skating Viktor’s free program.  There is no trace of the sexiness that Takeshi mentioned.  He must have been playing the supportive friend.

His mind wanders back to what Viktor has said, and then further back into the past when Viktor did. . .  that to him.  He keeps calling Viktor cute so what in the devil’s name possessed him to assign Yuuri to ‘Eros’?

Yuuri glances down at his body.  He jumps out of his bed and springs into the bathroom.  There, he strips of his clothes and examines his body.  The hardcore work-out may have brought his body shape back into what it was in last season but he still doesn’t feel like he suits his reflection in the mirror.  To himself, he will always remain the chubby, awkward kid who started skating out of pure and childish curiosity.  If he looks hard enough, he can make out the stretch marks and tiny pockets of fat that have stubbornly clung onto his sides.

“This is getting me nowhere,” he murmurs.  He needs to clear his head and what better way to do it other than a midnight jog?

He pulls on a hoodie and a pair of joggers before he ducks out.  With the clock’s minute hand inching closer and closer to midnight, there are barely any people outside.  The slight chill in the air calms his mind and, naturally, his feet carry him to the Ice Castle.  He gets in using the spare key and turns on the light on the rink he usually uses.  It’s so quiet that it borders on being creepy.  He strips down into a t-shirt and his skating trousers before he steps onto the ice. 

Gliding around on ice, surrounded by its silent coldness further clarifies his mind.  He tries out the programme in hopes of finding the eros but fails miserably each time.  How the heck is he supposed to _look_ sexy when he doesn’t _feel_ sexy in the slightest?

“You can start by taking some clothes off,” someone calls out from the darkness on the bleachers.  Yuuri yelps, falling flat on his ass.

Of course it had to be Viktor.

“Why are you here?’ Yuuri asks, getting back on his feet.

“I was getting water when I noticed you leaving.  Did you seriously not see me follow you the whole way here?”

Yuuri shakes his head.  “What do you mean take my clothes off?”

“Exactly that.  It’ll make me very happy to see you naked on ice,” Viktor purrs.

“The-there’s no way I’ll do that, are you stupid?” Yuuri scoffs.  But his treacherous mind imagines it nonetheless: himself naked on the ice as he performs the routine under Viktor’s scrutiny.  He quickly thinks about how cold and painful it would be if he were to fall like that.  That pulls the brakes rapidly before his body starts to react to his fantasies.

“Partial nudity, then. Some of my older costumes were mostly see-through since I had longer hair back then.  They fitted me with costumes meant for either gender, often merging femininity with masculine clothing.  I may as well have been skating naked in those days.”

Yuuri’s cheeks flushes, remembering those costumes all too well.  Viktor has simply looked ethereal in those clothes, too perfect and exquisite to be borne of humans.  Yuuri steps off the ice.

“No way,” Yuuri repeats himself.  “Think about the injuries.  You’re supposed to be my coach, aren’t you?”

Viktor grins as he steps closer.  “Were you really going to think of pork cutlet bowl as you skate to portray sexual love?  I know you love your mom’s cooking, _petit cochon_ , but that can’t possibly translate that much into sex for you.  Unless, you’re kinkier than I thought?  Hmm?”

“I—I do not!  You’re being ridiculous.  Stop it, V—umph!”

It’s too late as Viktor is standing in front of him, holding his hands firmly.  He grins as he gathers up Yuuri’s hand into one hand so that with his free hand, he can grip his chin.  Yuuri follows the lead and lets himself be pulled into a kiss.

Every time they kiss, Yuuri can’t help but notice that Viktor is too good at this.  The way he makes Yuuri’s brain turn to mush with a mere kiss is so unfair.  He smells faintly of the hot springs and something muskier that is unique to him.

“See?  Already making improvements,” Viktor comments, freeing up Yuuri’s hand in favour of grabbing his bum.  “Too bad we can’t fuck on the ice.”

“That’s—” his words are cut off yet again as Viktor steals the words away but biting down on the side of his throat and sucking on it.  Crap, that’s going to leave a mark, isn’t it?

“I think,” Viktor mutters, guiding Yuuri down onto the bench, “you are too fixated on the playboy character of the story.”

“I . . . haa, I don’t know what you mean,” Yuuri gasps as Viktor slips his hand inside of his underwear.

“An observation.  What you do with it is up to you, little piggy-chan.”

He seats Yuuri on the bench and straddles him.  Yuuri feels his entire face go red when he sees that Viktor is just as aroused as he is.  That’s some relief, considering how inadequate he feels whenever Viktor pulls this kind of stunt on him.

“More hints . . . ngh . . . would be help. . . ful,” Yuuri retorts.

Viktor nips on the shell of Yuuri’s ear.  “Where’s the fun in that?”

He grips both of their cocks together, rocking his hips slowly.  This feels amazing; it’s also very reminiscent of what they did in the castle.  The memories only fuel his desires.  This time, it’s Yuuri who reaches up to beg for a kiss, which Viktor gives him adoringly. Yuuri is done for when Viktor kisses him, pouring all of his passion into it as he teases the spot beneath Yuuri’s glans.  Yuuri comes soon after, laying on the bench in a post-orgasm haze as he watches Viktor get himself off as well.

“Hope this helped,” Viktor smirks, helping Yuuri clean up.  “I’m going to go back to the inn.  I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Yuuri nods numbly.  He thinks he has an inkling of what he needs to do next.

But he’s going to need a bit of help from a special someone.


End file.
